


Up

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Pearl picks Amethyst up. Kisses ensue.





	Up

Pearl snuck up on Amethyst with a devious smile on her face, gleefully grabbing and picking the slumbering Gem up with a triumphant cry. "I got you!"

"Holy shi-" Amethyst just barely stops herself from cursing, almost entirely thanks to spending years training herself to avoid such words around Steven. She dangled like laundry in the taller Gem's arms, eyes half-lidded with drowsiness. "Wassat? What'd I do?"

Pearl was already heading towards the kitchen, so swollen with pride it was a miracle she didn't do a little spin. "Oh, nothing. I just remembered that I used to carry you like this all the time."

"Yup."

"Why'd I stop, anyway?"

"We started fighting."

"Oh. Right." She squeezed her close. "Well, that's long past us now."

Amethyst smiled up at her, all teeth. "Y'know what else we did?"

"What?"

She reached up and gave her a playful smooch. Pearl, surprised, dropped her with a little squeak.

"Worth it," she wheezed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing short and cute Pearlmethyst stuff, so here we are.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
